Into The Woods
Cats Frosty: Kittypet that ran away, white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Bumble: kit, pale gray Tom with black stripes and pale amber eyes (Frosty's) Shadow: kit, black-and-white Tom with gray eyes (Frosty's) Rose: kit, pretty cream-and-black she-cat with dark green eyes (Frosty's) Blizzard: kit, mottled white Tom with blue/gray eyes and black legs and tail (''main character'') Amber: kit, small deep orange she-cat with gray eyes and golden flecks with black ears tail tips, and one black paw (Frosty's) TwilightClan Leader: Drenchstar: big blue-gray Tom with blue eyes Deputy: Splinterfoot: brown-and-white tabby Tom with amber eyes Medicine cat: Blossombird: light brown tabb she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes Warriors Whiteblaze: huge white Tom with amber eyes Dustwhisker: dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes Leaptail: black-and-brown Tom with yellow eyes Furzeflash: pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Grayfire: gray tabby Tom with green eyes and white paws Scorchflight: dark Ginger tabby Tom with blue eyes Poolfur: silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes Cricketsong: black-and-white Tom with dark green eyes Fernspot: pale gray she-cat with green eyes and dark silver spots Apprentices Flinchpaw: dark gray-and-brown tabby Tom with blinking blue eyes (Scorchflight) Shiverpaw: small black she-cat with blue eyes (Furzeflash) Flintpaw: light gray Tom with dark gray ears tips tail tips, paws and chest fur with amber eyes (Whiteblaze) Queens Snowcloud: fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Scorchflight's kits: Spottedkit: tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat and amber eyes, and Softkit: soft furred pale Ginger tabby she-cat with light chest and paws with blue eyes) Featherflash: fluffy gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and one white paw (mother to Whiteblaze's kits: Mosskit: silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes, Palekit: pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes, and Tabbykit: dark gray tabby Tom with amber eyes) Elders Ratscreech: Ragged pelted elder Wishingpool: old pale gray she-cat elder Prologue Frosty was ditched. Her tiny bundles of fur lay beside her. Their father, Cricketsong from this "BlazeClan" left them. Frosty was left to care for five kits. "Bumble," she started to name them "Shadow, Rose, Blizzard, and-" Frosty looked down to an odd furred she-kit. Strange that she had a deep orangish pelt. Nothing like Cricketsong's black-and-white pelt. She was different, but she was still, her daughter. "This odd kit will be Amber," murmured Frosty. Amber let out a shrill squeak: "What will your life be like little kit?" meowed Frosty. Chapter 1 Amber was crouched upon the ground. Her four other littermates were playing. They didn't include her in any of their games. When Amber had asked nicely they shut her down saying she was to frail, or to puny. Just because she was the runt does not know how to play. "Amber dear," called Frosty, Amber's mother "Why aren't you playing?" Amber sighed. "Because I don't want to" Frosty narrowed her eyes at her small kit. She padded over and lapped her deep orange pelt. "You can go play, they won't diss you with me around." Amber shook her head and laid down, she was in no mood to play. "Amber, you need excercise," meowed Frosty "You're not going to be strong without it!" Amber looked up at her mother. "And I suppose I will die if I don't eat?" Frosty flicked her tail aggravated. "Don't be so smart!" she hissed "Go play with your littermates." Amber sighed, better not fight., Amber got to her paws and padded to her littermates. "From what it looks like from back there," Rose taunted her sister "You didn't want to play with us because you were to weak." Amber bit her tongue ''If you weren't my sister I would have ripped your throat out!'' "Let's fight," Amber growled "I'll take you on myself Rose!" The other kits agreed. Bumble, Shadow, and Blizzard lined up on the sidelines. Each one cheered for Rose. The cream-and-black she-kit staggered in front of her sister. "Three, two, one, go," Rose meowed then hurled herself across at her sister. Amber slid out of the way turned and nipped Rose's ear. Rose shook off the blow and leaped atop of Amber. Amber shook her pelt furiously and shook her sister off lightly. Then she sprinted and nipped Rose's paw. Rose let out a shriek of pain and unsheathed her claws angrily. Rose darted at Amber. Amber herself unsheathed her claws leaped into the air and dove down on top of her sister. Then Amber tore of the tip of Rose's ear. The cream-and-black she-kit wailed in pain. She always overreacted to every little thing. A thorn in her paw and Rose would make it sound as if she broke her paw and that a fox bit it. ''Justice has been served to you Rose,'' thought Amber keeping her chin up and glaring at her sister. D''on't mess with me, or I'll give you a scar you won't forget!'' Chapter 2 Amber was punished, and every single sibling of Amber teased her. "Wow Amber! Abusive!" Rose growled angrily. Amber bristled. "You unsheathed your claws first! Yoou gave me a scar over my eye!" Amber had a small scar over her eye, it stung at first, but the pain finally eased. "Yeah right!" Rose growled. "You must have tripped onto a bramble! You clumsy thing!" Rose shoved her sister into the dust. "Ow!" Then Rose fell as Amber got back up. "Mommy! Mommy! Amber shoved me!" she wailed. Amber's eyes widened "I did not! You shoved me!" Getting a good scold Amber was sent to her nest for the night. ''Tomorrow I'm leaving this place... For good'' That night, Amber slipped from her nest, and she drew a note on the ground. "Dear mom and mean litter mates, I'm not going to stand to be bullied, I'd rather die then stay here were I'll get bullied and blamed for things I didn't do! Rose shoved me, fell to the ground and pretended, Frosty, my mother, please don't ever be fooled by that she-kit again. Bumble, Shadow, and Blizzard, one day I hope you see me, greater and higher ranked, with food when you have nothing. Rose, I hope you hurl yourself into the river. Frosty, you have been a great mother, and I appreciate you teaching me to hunt and being a great mother. I will be able to survive on my own. Goodbye Mom, and mean litter mates. From Amber." Amber padded away from the den, she got outside,a chilly breeze swept through her fur, shivering Amber padded into the dusky forest and away from her family. ''I'm going to have a great life of my own!'' (sorry this chapter is so short) Chapter 3 Amber hunted a small mice, and ate it. She had traveled further away from the den and her family. ''I don't need them, I can live on my own'' Amber padded along a wooded area. The trees were all tall pines, the sky was cloudy and dark. It was different from the bright forest Amber once knew. Her kin would be waking now to be seeing she had left. This plot of land was different. Tall pines, the grass was thin with some patches of tall grass. There were bushes rarely, and the sky was dark and cloudy. It seemed to never change. Amber stumbled along this plot offland looking for an ending to it. Amber seemed to be going in circles and she eventually grew tired, she hunted once before it got really dark, then she curled up in a patch of warm tall grass. She slept well. Amber opened her eyes. ''Where am I?'' she thought She padded through the cloudy land, the landless never inched a single whisker length. Amber began to panic. "Do not panic young one" "What?" Amber cried out. "You're in StarClan, you will wake up soon, we are directing you to were you belong." A beautiful white she-cat appeared, next to her appeared a mottled gray tom. "I'm Whiteshine," purred the she-cat. "And the mottled gray Tom is Darkbracken" Amber took a step backward. "Why do you have such odd names?" "You will get used to it and figure it out," murmured Darkbracken. "How?" "Follow the small stream, then you will know," murmured Whiteshine. The cats begun to fade, then they went altogether, they left a voice echoing: "Amber follow the stream, it is your destiny." Amber woke up, getting up she felt refreshed, she hunted, it was dark out but she seemed to hunt fine at night. Running frantically around for a stream she found it a little before the sunrise. Amber padded alongside this river, suddenly a shiver in the bushes made her paws freeze to the ground. Four cats leaped out at her. "A kit?" murmured a black-and-white tom, his dark green eyes questioning. "No it's a mouse! Mouse brain!" growled a she-cat "What's your name kit?" asked the broad shouldered tom that questioned her before. It was a new life, and Amber didn't want to give away her old name, but deep in her heart she would always call herself Amber. "I don't know, my mother never gave me a name," murmured Amber. "Where's your family. Your mother? Your father? Siblings?" asked the black-and-white tom Amber hesitated then faced the four cats and murmured softly, the breeze caught her words: "They're dead, all of them." Chapter 4